ShoujoTale
by dragonkun
Summary: The skeleton brothers move into Snowdin and have just transferred to Underground Academy. As Sans enters his Advanced Physics class, he makes the worst mistake he could have made. He fell in love with the teacher. Also posted on my tumblr: ask-shoujotale.
1. Chapter 1

_Briiing!_

Home Eco. class had finally ended, the students quickly flooding out of the door and into the ever-growing stream of students making up the hallway. The loud chattering had echoed through the slowly emptying classroom. Paper balls and airplanes littered the ground between the crooked chairs.

The teacher up front had shuffled her papers together, letting out a withheld sigh. She stood up from her desk, cleaning the chalk board. She wore a purple casual dress with small glasses resting on her white muzzle. Hearing shuffling behind her, she noticed the last student making his way to leave. She turned around and smiled down at him.

"Oh my. You didn't fall asleep, did you?" She chuckled softly, returning to her desk to quickly write the groggy student a pass. "I assure you, the rest of the year won't be as boring as today. Here, it might take you some time to find your next class. How are you liking the school here?"

The short skeleton took the pass, grinning up at the goat teacher. "It's.. alright. It's new." He looked at his schedule, a complex expression on his face. "Physics. Advanced? Do you know where that is?" He looked up at her, tired already from the long day. This would be his last class and then he could go home and sleep.

"Oh! Yes, it's just down the hall!" She rounded to peer over his shoulder, eavesdropping on his schedule. "Ohh, and you got the good teacher. He's real good!" She exclaimed, already starting to file in. Some students were already starting to file in and she waved as the small student made his way out the classroom. "Have a good day, Sans!"

As Sans entered the hall, he looked around, sticking to the sides and out of the way of the hoard of students. It was just starting to thin out, the last of the students finding their classes with ease. After all, they had been in the school for a few years now, at least knowing the general layout. Sans, on the other hand, had just transferred to Underground Academy with his brother. He sighed as the bell rang, looking around for the class on his paper. At the end of the hallway..

He reached the end of said hallway, confirming that this was his class. He nervously swallowed hard, holding his books close to his chest and tugging at his skirt. This was stressful. Opening the door, he slipped in quietly. Loud chattering and regular tomfoolery that was similar to his gym class. This was Advanced Physics right?

He turned around and sure enough, the science posters on the wall and textbooks against the walls were obvious enough. The class itself was in total childish chaos. Sans looked to the tall man at the desk in front, who was furiously scribbling names in textbooks and handing them out to students. The small skeleton couldn't help the sudden heat rise in his cheeks.

The teacher was tall, wearing a dark purple button up and white, fancy gloves along with black slacks and shiny, inky black loafers. There was a large black overcoat hanging up on the wall behind him, his desk neatly in the corner. He was a pale white, smooth features with feint purple undertones. A long dark scar running down from the top of his head, down to his right eye, another one going down his left eye to the underneath of his jaw.

Sans couldn't deny, he was pretty attractive. Shaking himself, he was glad that no one in the class was paying attention to him or even noticed him come in. He made his way to the teacher's desk, waiting until he looked up from a textbook. He seemed flustered, taking the note that Sans had handed him.

"Oh, you must be the new student?" His voice had a strange garble to it, an accent that he couldn't quite place. It was deep and smooth like oil. He checked his roster, writing in a book. ".. Sans, is it? Here's your textbook, and there's a seat right in the back that's open for you."

Sans opened his mouth to thank him, being interrupted by a paper ball hitting the wall next to him. The small skeleton jumped, almost glad he didn't have to speak. He wasn't sure he'd be able to, his heart almost too loud to hear the just as loud classroom around him. The teacher shouted something and stood up, shuffling past Sans to the front. Sans quickly made his way to the back of the class to the corner seat, hoping his face didn't look as blue as it felt.

"Hey, we won't have any of that in this class!" The teacher announced to the class, though, his tone was hesitant. "Trust me, you will have plenty of work to keep you busy. This is an advanced class, after all." His tone hardened with confidence as he began to roll with it. It was clear he was new to this. He turned around, writing his name on the board. Dr. Gaster; underlined Dr. for emphasis. Sans's schedule sheet said Wingdin Gaster.

Dr. Gaster's voice was melodic and hypnotizing to say the least when he began to drone on about the subject of physics and the overview of the class. Maybe it was just Sans, since everyone was nodding off, passing notes, or doodling. He glanced out the window momentarily. On the second floor and right next to the window had it's perks and great distractions. His soul was still beating hard and the heat had only slightly began to fade away.

What was this feeling he had? Sure, he had little crushes before, but nothing like this. He'd heard it before; students having the hots for teachers, teachers having the hots for their students. He also knew that it was wrong. He knew that it wouldn't work. He sighed sadly to himself.

 _Briiing!_

He jumped in his seat. Had he really spaced out the whole class period? Gathering his books in his arms and slinging his book bag over his shoulder, and stood from his seat. He couldn't wait to get home to sleep and get his mind of all of this nonsense. As he was headed to the door, a student carelessly knocked into him, his books and papers falling into a mess onto the floor. No one turned to help, all eager to leave. Sans let out an angry huff, getting on his knees and picking up the papers.

A gloved hand picked up his physics book, and Sans stood. His teacher handed it to him, their fingers brushing against each other momentarily. Sans looked away and blushed shyly. Dr. Gaster was at least a foot, if not more, taller than him. Sans only came to his chest. He almost didn't hear him with how loud his soul had began to beat.

"So, liking your first day here?" He questioned, mumbled, "Sorry, terrible first impression. I promise, this class will be a lot better organized.." He laughed awkwardly, almost forced.

"It's... alright." He realized that was the second time he had said that. Sans chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't mind. I like physics. So whatever goes." He shrugged.

"Oh, really?" The doctor took a sudden interest, leaning back against his desk. "I'm glad to see you enjoy it. We'll be doing a lot of projects so-"

The bell rang again, commencing the final end of the day and that the buses were now leaving the building. Dr. Gaster made an embarrassed noise, mumbling something as he hurried behind his desk. The small skeleton seemed to not be phased that he just missed his bus. Sans felt a buzz in his bag, sitting it down to fish out his phone. There was a text from his brother, Papyrus, who was in 2 grades under him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" It read, "YOU'RE NOT ON THE BUS. HOW ARE YOU GETTING HOME? SAAAANS. -_-" Of course, his brother failed to take off 'all caps'.

He heard the teacher behind him, whining in disappointment. "Ohh, my truest apologies. I caused you to miss your ride home.." The sound of keys jangling made Sans turned his head to the source of all the shuffling. "Do- Do you need a ride? You can call your parents and let them know, I wouldn't want to cause them any stress. Oh, and on your first day too.." He pulled his large overcoat on, swallowing him in a blanket of black. He picked up a suitcase against the wall.

Sans hesitated, blushing a bright cyan. He was offering him a ride? Oh no. Sans wanted to rip out his soul for skipping a beat at this. He looked down at his phone, nodding. What was he doing? Just call Papyrus to pick you up when he gets home!

"Y-Yeah. I don't mind. Thank you.." He mumbled, holding his books tighter to his chest. "I'll let my brother know. Are.. Are you sure this isn't too much? I don't mean to bother you.." He modestly spoke, glancing away.

"I made you late; it's the least I can do." The teacher grinned down at Sans, his smile sharp but sweet. He made his way around the table, waiting for the small student to follow him. He turned the lights off in the class room, closing the door behind them.

Sans could barely still his thumping soul. He waited for Dr. Gaster, the perfect image of a shy schoolgirl who was just handed chocolates by her crush. Sans planned on mentally slapping himself later for how ridiculous it sounded and deny his feelings. The small skeleton wore the school uniform for the girl students, having a dark blue colored one. It was in a sailor style, blue bow in the front and black leggings that hugged just below his patellas. He didn't find this strange. It was a lot easier to get on in the morning, the closest thing to his lazy shorts and t-shirt.

The tall teacher approached him from behind and he almost jumped. Sans looked up at Dr. Gaster, smiling softly. He hoped his cheeks didn't convey his hidden emotions. The teacher gazed back at him with an equally kind smile, walking past him. Sans, flustered at the short but lovely moment of eye contact, hurried close behind him. Dr. Gaster seemed to be quiet for a while, walking down the halls in silence.

"So, you mentioned a brother...?" The teacher mumbled, words jumbled together in that strange accent. He was attempting small talk to break the silence. "Does he go here, along with you? I haven't another skeleton in my classes besides you."

"Oh, Papyrus?" Sans managed to smile, glad his voice didn't crack or stutter. " Yeah, he's the best. I live alone with him, he's all I've got.." Sans shook his head. "Yeah, he goes here with me. He's a few years lower than me, a freshman. I, uh, got held back a few times."

"Held back? Why?" Dr. Gaster inquired, a bit nosily.

"W-Well," He began to stutter in embarrassment, "I'm a lot older than him; I should be out of school by now. I'm just lazy and never did any of the work, heh..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm really hoping that I pass this year, being my last.. I can't afford to be held back another year, you know? I'm going to try." He chuckled, a bit hopelessly.

Dr. Gaster was quiet for a long time, the two of them leaving the front doors of the building. They were headed for the teacher parking lot. The teacher finally spoke, "Well, I can assure you that you will do fine this year. You appear to be a nice student and the teachers here, you will find, are very forgiving." He laughed, more to himself. "I am not so much, but.. I can give you a few projects, on the side.." He muttered to himself.

A few projects, on the side? What was that supposed to mean? Sans's heart was thumping in his chest. They finally arrived at the doctor's car; a dark, small car, one that looked to be an antique kept in nice condition. Dr. Gaster rounded behind the small student, opening the door for him in good manners. Flattered, Sans grinned and slipped into the front seat of his vehicle. Before he forgot, he pulled out his phone again, typing a quick message to his brother.

"sorry. be home soon. getting a ride from someone." It read.

He heard the trunk shut and the driver side door open. The teacher had returned from putting his suitcase in the back, sliding into the seat next to Sans. Sans's breath hitched. It was so strange to be right next to him, so close he could almost lay his hand on his or lean onto his shoulder. He shook himself out of his thinking, looking ahead.

"Okay, so, where are we off to?" The doctor asked. Sans had forgotten that he never told him where he lived. He opened his mouth and, for a moment, didn't know what to say.

"S-Snowdin.." He managed. "I hope that isn't too far.."

"Snowdin?" Dr. Gaster repeated to make sure. "No, not at all. If it means getting you home." Sans's soul fluttered at the sweet remark. "Lucky for you, I know Hotland well. I can bypass the entire place to get to Waterfall." He chuckled, starting the car.

"O-Oh? Do you live in Hotland?"

"Not exactly." The doctor pulled out of his parking space, out of the school proximity. "I used to work there for a very long time. Though, I can't recall ever visiting Snowdin, so you'll have to help me when we get there."

Sans watched the passing scenery of the Capital, all so new to him. "What did you do? I mean, your job."

"Well, I was a scientist." The doctor grinned his sharp smile in recollection. "Hired by the Royal Family, if you could believe it. I was renowned for a long time." His smile faltered and Sans gulped. "There was an accident, though. I got placed out of work in recovery. Now I work here, at the school." He grinned again, flashing it to Sans for a moment before fixing his gaze back on the road.

"Oh, w-wow." He said more to himself incredulously. He shyly glanced up at the doctor. "I'm sorry.. about your accident. I'm glad you're better now." They were now passing by Hotland, starting to get to Waterfall. He was right; it was a shorter way.

The ride from then on was quiet and uneventful. Not that there was a bad mood or anything, just there wasn't anything to say. Sans loved and hated the silence. The feeling of closeness and understanding he had sitting silently beside him, but also the thumping in his soul that failed to quiet down and his flushed cheeks when his gaze would linger too long on the other. Dr. Gaster didn't seem to notice, his eyes focused on the road in front of him. A grunt rose him from his distraction, looking around them. There was snow and they were getting close to Snowdin.

"So, pretty sure this is Snowdin, heh." The doctor mumbled, smiling softly. "What a sweet looking town. Now, where do we go from here, hm?"

"O-Oh, just right there. Yeah, the first house." Sans pointed with a slightly trembling hand to the brightly lit home, warm and cheerful looking. He hummed when he pulled in front of it, shuffling to leave. He hesitated when his hand fell onto the door handle, glancing back at the teacher. "Uhm.. Thank you. For this. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here." His voice was small, wavering a bit, threatening to expose his inner emotions.

"No, I really don't mind, Sans." Dr. Gaster spoke, his voice soft as well.

There seemed to be an air of some kind hanging in the car. Sans felt hot and his soul was nearly beating out of his chest. He felt himself lean forward a bit, as did the mysterious doctor. Faces inches apart, he could feel his warm breath on his own cheeks. Leaning a bit more forward, the distance between their lips slowly closing in..

Sans pulled away. He chuckled, empty and nervous, and opened the car door. He pulled himself out of the comfortable, warm car. The cold air was a shocking contrast, causing him to shiver. His back turned, he was unable to see the disappointed expression fall over the doctors face, cheeks a light purple. Sans leaned down, into the open door, stuttering a quick thank you and goodbye. He shut the door and hurried to his house, up to the door. He opened it and quickly shut it behind him.

Once inside, he leaned backwards against the door, gasping as he covered his mouth. His trembling fingers grazed where he felt his teacher's hot breath, where he had almost been kissed. What was going on with him? His soul was still thumping like crazy, causing him to tremble. He could hear noise from the kitchen and forced himself to move. He bee-lined up the stairs to his room. A shout could be heard, welcoming him home and to come down soon for dinner and to tell his brother how his first day was. Sans, for the first time, ignored it and escaped to his room.

The small skeleton fell onto the bed after slinging his bag off and throwing his books onto his dresser, clutching his chest where his soul was, safely behind his ribs. He was trying to control his breathing. Recollections of the previous few moments flashed in his head and he cursed himself. What was he thinking? He blushed in embarrassment. Why had he acted that way? This was all so wrong to be thinking this way; to a teacher, especially. He must have misread the situation. He probably made a fool of himself, leaning in to try and kiss the doctor like that. What was the physics teacher probably thinking right now? He didn't like Sans. He couldn't like Sans. Not the way that Sans had felt towards him.

It was an impossible relationship. It just couldn't happen without putting them both in serious trouble and danger. That is, if the other even felt the same way. Sans knew that was impossible too. He had lots of other students. Why would he take interest in the lazy skeleton who sat in the back who just transferred that day? Sans cursed himself. Why had he let himself fall for someone so impossible and so quick? The next day, he thought to himself, he wouldn't even look at him. He would act like everything was normal, nothing had happened. The feelings he had were null. He wouldn't allow himself to fall into this impossible situation. He wasn't going to risk it.

Sans hadn't even realized his eyes had slipped shut. His breathing slowed and he fell fast asleep. He slept deeply, taking long breaths. Still in his uniform and not even under the mess of covers, he would worry about all of this in the morning. That is, if memories of that handsome doctor didn't plague his dreams first.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sans! Sans wake up!"

Sans groaned and dove his head under his pillow, pulling the blankets around him tighter. His brother's voice was loud and shook his bones. He felt like it was too early for this, feeling his brother start shaking him. He groaned louder.

"Sans! We're going to be late, come on!"

Sans made a start, bolting up and looking at his alarm. Of course he forgot to set it last night in his.. his emotional distress. He faintly blushed but pushed it to the side. There was no time to think about that now! He got up, almost losing his balance.

"Urgh Paps.. Why didn't you get me up earlier? Uhh.. " He gathered his things, looking down at himself. Guess he'd have to wear yesterday's uniform. No one would notice, it'd be fine, he told himself with a shrug and grabbed his shoes.

"Well! I was busy getting ready myself! Is the alarm clock I got you not working, brother?" His brother who had moved out of the way for him went to his clock, grabbing it and looking it over. Papyrus was already in his uniform; dark navy pants, short sleeved white button up, and a bright red tie. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder even. "I made you a bowl of breakfast spaghetti downstairs if you think you can eat it in time, lazybones! It's from last night. Guess you were so exhausted from your first day you fell right asleep, nyeh?" He smirked and looked back at him, leaning against Sans's dresser.

"Uh, yeah.. heh. Guess I was." He pulled his laces tight. He couldn't tell Papyrus about his teacher crush. Which, he told himself, was definitely not a thing. He got up and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He went to the door, picking his books up on the way. He heard Papyrus lift his weight from the dresser and follow, closing the door behind him.

Sans transported to the kitchen, quickly finding his bowl. He grabbed a fork and rushed to meet his brother at the door. "I'll transport it back, don't worry bro." He mumbled as he balanced his books under his arm, shoving the noodles in his mouth. After years of Papyrus's cooking, he got used to the burned taste. Breakfast was breakfast. Papyrus sighed and took his brother's books, holding them for him.

The small skeleton flinched as Papyrus opened the door, following him quickly out. A gust of cold, snowy wind blew past them, toying with the ends of his skirt. He bit back a shiver; he didn't know how Papyrus dealt with this cold. His jacket would be great right about now if it wasn't against the dress code. Sans struggled to keep up with his brothers fast pace, trying to keep his feet in the large holes made by his feet so he didn't get too much snow in his shoes.

"We're going to have to take the Riverman," Papyrus said in his loud voice, glancing back at his brother who zapped the bowl and fork hopefully to the kitchen. "And then get right on the bus if we haven't missed it."

Sans nodded from behind him. They both made it to the Riverman, getting on the boat and kicking the snow from their shoes. Sans sat down on the bench as Papyrus spoke to him, returning to sit next to him. The smaller skeleton offered to take back his books, smiling up at him.

"Let's sing a song... Tralalala... trilili..." The boat started to move, picking up it's speed quickly until it was jetting through the water. Wind and water spray whipped past them.

"Sorry I was all bone tired yesterday, bro. I know you wanted to talk all about school and stuff. How was your day yesterday, huh? Had girls in a line for you?" He smirked as he saw his brother blush in embarrassment, but smile excitedly.

"It was great! Everyone's so nice and friendly! And the teachers like me too!" Papyrus rambled on, "I feel like I'm making lots of friends. My gym teacher even said I should join basketball!"

"Trilili... tralala..." They both looked at the Riverman awkwardly before resuming conversation.

"That's great Paps. I would expect no less from the very one and only great Papyrus." Sans mumbled up to him, watching Papyrus make a little pose with pride. He held his chin thoughtfully as he smirked, and Sans wouldn't have been surprised if their were actual sparkles around him. It did take him off guard, however, as Papyrus stopped momentarily, looking straight at him.

"How was your day, brother? You never got to tell me! It must have been fun if you were so tired when you got home." Papyrus smiled innocently.

"Oh, well... it was okay. " He gave him a sloppy smile, looking down to absently read his textbook covers. It wasn't helpful that the first book at the top was his physics book. He blushed softly. "My home economic teacher is really nice. The physics teacher too, I-I guess. I didn't really meet anyone else though, friends you know. It was kinda all.. happening at once. I didn't have time."

"Oh.. Well, I bet today you can make some really nice friends! Oh, you never told me," Papyrus paused for a moment, "Who was the friend who drove you home yesterday then?"

Oh no. Sans sputtered and tried to find something to say, tried to find a name other than Gaster. The boat stopped abruptly, almost knocking him off of the seat. He heard his brother gasp and grab his hand, pulling him off the boat with him. He yelped, stumbling and trying to keep up with his running. "P-Paps..?!"

"O-Oh we're going to be late!" Papyrus yelled. Sans glanced up and saw the bus stopping in at the junction of Hotland. It must have just arrived from Waterfall. Sans nearly tripped, going up the stairs. He dreaded gym after this. Maybe he could get an excuse from Dr. Gaster...

They reached the bus and was able to fill in with the last few kids. As Sans waited to board at the end of the line, he put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He punched Papyrus weakly in the back, hearing the taller skeleton snicker, starting to board himself. Sans was about to follow, hesitating as he heard distant yelling. He stepped back, peering at the large Lab building.

"W-Wait! Hold the bus! P-Please wait!"

Sans heard the bus driver mutter something impatiently to him, hearing some of the other students complaining. He hesitated, starting to board. He heard the late student stumble behind him, following up the bus steps behind him. Sans walked to the back where Papyrus was, sitting in a thankfully empty seat in front of him. He was sitting with an equally loud fish girl, probably from Waterfall earlier. Sans was about to put his bag beside him to prevent anyone else sitting beside him, the bus already moving, when he saw the same late student hesitating in the isle.

She was nearly the same height as Sans, if not the same but a little shorter. She was a yellow lizard monster, wearing a pink bow on her scales and a pink bow on her button up, sporting a navy uniform skirt. Large circle rimmed glasses sat on her nose, large and almost sharp front teeth protruded from her muzzle.

"U-Uhm, heh! E-Excuse me..? I-I hope you don't mind.. if I s-sit here..?" She mumbled sheepishly, bright blush on her cheeks. Sans shook his head quickly, setting his bag on his lap. She followed in, nearly whipping someone with her tail and earning an angry shout as she sat down. She flinched and set her bag on her lap, anime charms and buttons coloring it brightly. "Eep! S-Sorry!" She cowered, and Sans decided to let her be until he felt a poke in the back of his neck.

He sighed and turned around. The blue fish girl grinned with a sharp row of teeth, leaning forward in her seat. Papyrus smiled happily beside him. "So you're Paps's bro?" She asked, voice loud and dominating. Sans nodded and she continued. "Wow, you look like twins!" She snickered and Sans didn't know if he should take offense to that. The girl saw his frown and she continued further. "I'm Undyne! I'm from Waterfall, me and your brother are best buds, huh?" She looked over at Papyrus, punching him playfully in the arm. Papyrus laughed.

This girl seemed to be wearing the type of uniform similar to Papyrus's. White shirt and probably navy pants. Her tie was a bright green. Aside from her blue complexion, Her eyes were black with yellow scleras along with a row of sharp teeth. Her hair was pinned up in a high ponytail, bright red to match the bright red eyeshadow on her eyes. Large gills framed her face. Papyrus spoke up.

"We're thinking of both joining the basketball team! Undyne's going to help me out with everything!" He paused and noted the now blushing girl in front of him and beside Sans. "Oh, is this a new friend, Sans?" He grinned down at his older brother.

Sans looked at her strangely before putting on a lazy smile. "Yeah. I guess. Uhm.." He paused for her name. She looked up at them all nervously, smiling a lopsided, shy grin.

"Eheh.. M-My name's A-Alphys. N-Nice to meet you all..!" She mumbled, obviously avoiding eye contact to the fish girl. Undyne didn't seem to notice, slapping her back roughly in a show of affection. Alphys coughed.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. Can I call you Alphy? Heh!" Undyne's voice was loud as she laughed boisterously. Alphys turned completely red and Sans couldn't help but smile. After Alphys's blush had simmered down and Undyne had returned talking to Papyrus, she turned to Sans.

"I-I don't know if you remembered me, s-since you w-were uh.. asleep.." She started slowly, fiddling with her fingers. "I-I'm in your physics class! E-Erm.. I sit in front of you, actually.." She smiled shyly.

Sans suddenly felt a bit icy as he smiled nervously back. Oh no, he thought, hoping that she hadn't noticed how he was acting yesterday. Or how he might act today. He almost dreaded the thought of going back where he would have to see.. him again. His soul fluttered in shameful excitement. He swallowed and chuckled softly.

"Heh, I think I remember now." He needed to quickly change the subject of science in it's entirety, looking down at her backpack and poking one of the key-chain charms. It was of a human cat girl in a pink school uniform. "What are these? Never seen anything like them before." He mumbled.

"O-Oh!" Alphys perked up with sudden interest. Sans thanked the stars. "I-It's from an anime! Mew Mew Kissy Kissy Cutie 2, actually..!" She started to ramble on about the plot of it and the characters and how it was so great. Sans zoned out, trying his best to listen. All he could think of was the teacher from his physics class.. His was soul beating inside his chest. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

Soon enough the bus slowed to a stop in front of the school and Sans was brought out of his deep thought. Students started to get up, slowly starting to file out. Looking out the window, he saw other students hanging out in the courtyard, some going up the stairs into the school. He heard Alphys conclude the end of her lecture on different anime genres and he muttered in response. They both got up and the small lizard shot him a shy smile and left down the isle. Sans waited until Papyrus was in front of him, being the last one off the bus.

The group walked together to the front of the stairs, saying their goodbyes. Alphys scurried off and Undyne and Papyrus paired together to walk off as well. Sans waved off to his brother and the blue fish girl, smiling softly. As he watched them leave to their lockers, he sighed and started walking to his. It was starting to get crowded again and Sans had to squeeze through to get to his locker. He opened it and grabbed his books for the morning classes. Just as he shut it, a fist slammed the locker beside it, making him jump and turn around.

"Hey pipsqueak!" growled a low voice. An orange cat monster stood over him, menacing. Sans vaguely remembered him from one of his classes, Burgerpants. Behind him was a blue rabbit monster, seeming hesitant. Sans thought his name might have been Nice? Flanking either of the cat's side was Bratty and Catty, he also recognized from one of his classes.

"Wh-What do you want?" Sans tried to look confident, standing his ground. He hoped his face didn't falter him, his soul was beating fast.

"Heard you were new here, huh? What's a little monster like you coming all the way here from Snowdin?" Burgerpants sneered at him. Sans frowned and tried to take a step back, but was squared in by the two girls and the wall. Sans started to sweat nervously.

"He has a brother, right?" Bratty drawled.

"Yeah, he's like, the really tall, cute one!" Catty exclaimed, almost dreamily.

"Will you both shut it?" The cat snapped at the two girls, returning his threatening gaze down at the small skeleton. "Heh. See, we would be going after him because he's in an earlier grade but he actually seems like a cool guy. You, on the other hand? Nerd." He snickered and tipped the books in Sans's hands out of his grip, sending them to the floor in a mess. Sans blushed in embarrassment, kneeling down to pick them up before they were stepped on. The distant sound of the bell was heard through the hall. A foot came down on his physics textbook as the group started to walk away, Burgerpants lingering to smirk down at the flustered skeleton as he ground his shoe in. "Don't worry, we'll give you a great year..!" He growled. Nice hesitated, staring down at Sans before muttering an apology and running after the group.

Sans was able to pick the text book up after he had left, standing up and sighing. The ending bell sounded and Sans was left in the empty hallway. He felt himself shaking in anger and embarrassment. He was glad that they were picking on him and not his brother, though. He bit his tongue as he began to walk to his first class, already exhausted.


End file.
